


Magic Bubbles in the Palm of Your Hand

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem slash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: Sometimes meeting a cute girl right after getting your wisdom teeth removed is a good thing.





	Magic Bubbles in the Palm of Your Hand

There were a lot of things Katie Holt did not appreciate. She did not appreciate Matt being a little shit and dragging her out to the science museum while she was still high on pain medication. During the moment though, she couldn’t really  _ say  _ she was displeased, because, you know, high on pain meds. 

 

She also wasn’t really sure how she ended up with this cute girl’s number, whose name was apparently ‘Allura’. All that she had was this embarrassing video Matt had taken where she was freaking out about how Allura had popped a soap bubble in the palm of her hand. It was pretty obvious she had just gotten her wisdom teeth removed, with the bandage that wrapped around her head and jaw, and it was also very clear that  _ Allura was the cutest girl Katie had even seen _ . 

 

They sort of started texting regularly off the bat, when she was off of her medication and lucid enough to cohesively text, anyway. And maybe three months in she had developed a small crush on Allura, and maybe six months in, on new year’s eve, where they say beneath the moonlight together, watching the fireworks from the comfort of Allura’s apartment and drinking some cheap cider that she had more than just a small crush on Allura. By a year in though, when they slept on the floor together, watching a mix of rom-coms and horror flicks did Katie realize it was full fledge love.

 

There was something so meaningful about Allura. It wasn’t her looks that had made Katie fall so deep. No, it was just her personality. The way she smiled, the way she was always so curious about the techie things Katie did. The way she was fierce, and elegant, yet had a childish sense of humour to herself. Most of all, it was the fact that when they hugged, Katie never wanted to let go. She just wanted to be beside Allura, gently holding her hand. She may not be the best with people, and she may never have optimum communication skills, but all Katie just really wanted was to hold onto Allura’s hand and never, ever let go. 

 

And it was the way Allura kissed her lips, a month into their relationship, that Katie never ever wanted to say  _ I love you _ to anyone else ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love pallura and wanted to write something for fem slash february


End file.
